4 Months 2 Days
by BangxDitto
Summary: Neither of them wanted to admit their mother was dead. Neither of them wanted to admit their mother killed herself.


**_So hi guys!_**

**_I decided to write a pretty quick [it spans 5 notebook pages] oneshot.  
>I feel really bad that I'm not updating as normally as I usually do;<br>I'm sort of in a dry spell, and couple it with attempting to work on like 12  
>different things—and the fact that my classes are kicking my butt.<br>I'm a little overwhelmed!_**

**_So, for this story, I wanted to give a very interesting feel.  
>An amount of time happening to one specific character [or family]<br>that's sort of seen through the eyes of someone not directly related to them.  
>I had a lot of fun penning this, and I hope I get what I wanted to convey across.<br>And I obviously hope you like it. =P _**

**_I listened to _**_Ghost of You **by Selena Gomez & the Scene on repeat while  
>writing. So to get the full experience, have it play in the background. =]<br>Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><span>The Silence into Light<span>

I stared at him.  
>He stared at me.<p>

She pulled her hair back behind her ears.  
>He fidgeted his hands.<p>

I watched him look at me again from across the table; the kitchen was filled with so much edible tension.

"I tried to, but I can't. To reopen a dark…cold place scares me."

I nodded; she didn't speak, just solemnly agreed with a nod.

**_28 Weeks Prior_**

"You'd think that Chemistry could try to make sense."

"I'm almost positive that they created Chemistry to destroy-"

"Do you two listen to each other? Or are you just one collective blob of complaint?" I smiled at the two; he attempted to sock my shoulder, but she stopped him halfway.

"Come on, you know neither of us are good at this."  
>"And you're the smart one Nins-"<br>"I know; that's the worst part."

The day went on quite similar; she laughed at him. He treated her like the older twin would to the younger. I watched, and commented like the best friend I was.

**..:….:..**

Seventh period came, and went. She smiling; he leading the three of us to his car. I took the back seat; they took the two front.

"I'm thinking Stellano needs a reality check."  
>"I know right? What was that Empire era? Redic."<br>"It's like his favorite time period; we'll be stuck there till the end of the semester."

Her phone rang; she picked it up, "Hello? Oh hey Dad! …Wait what?"

The next half hour proceeded into a state of mass internal panic. It didn't show on their faces, but I could tell their insides had completely crumbled.

He ended up driving past the block their house lived-all the way to Christ's Memorial Hospital. It was eerie…quiet; staying in the back seat gave me leverage as being included yet forgotten. I'd be the ghost in the corner—watching, knowing exactly what happened.

Their father told them that he had found their mother collapsed over their bed. After examining her, he said he found a knife…stuck-

That's when she covered her ears, and he shielded his eyes with a hand. Neither of them wanted to admit their mother was dead.

Neither of them wanted to admit their mother killed herself.

**..:….:..**

**_Two Weeks Before_**

Things were going well: three months had passed, and they were moving on. She hiding her pain behind her eyes; he distant and tough to read.

Everyone has their lies to lead.

But that wasn't until—

**_Now_**

That they really needed to reopen locked doors; he slid a crumpled envelope towards me.

"I can't…Sharpay…"  
>"It hurts too much."<p>

I took the letter into my hands; I never thought I would hold all the power in my hands. In the single moment they hear their mother's final thoughts could empower, or destroy them.

But I knew they needed me; the envelope came off, and my fingers unfolded the sheet.

_Dearest Twins,_

_Please know that when you're reading this…I'm gone, and you know this. I'm not attempting to apologize or constitute the actions I will soon commit after writing this. Just know that: I will and always have loved you. Do not think for one minute you burdened me…I burdened myself. I thought that I could survive with just your father and you two. But we all know this wasn't enough._

_I guess I was childish; forgive me one day. I will always look after the three of you. _

_All my love,  
>Mom<em>

They looked to me, "…She loved us?"

I smiled softly, "Did you expect anything different?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah.<br>Hope you all enjoyed,  
>and I hope that it was conveyed well enough.<br>I purposely made it jump all over,  
>and I love the style I used. But that's just me.<em>**

**_For any and all confused:_**

Cast of Characters

_I: Sharpay Evans  
>HeHim/His: Troy Bolton  
>HerShe: Nina Bolton*_

_*: An OC I created that is Troy's biological twin_

**_Tell me you thoughts!  
>This was a huge experiment for me.<br>Review! Peace and Hearts_**

**_xoxo. BxD_**


End file.
